


[Podfic] Who Needs Paperwork?

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, MariBat, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, This is not how you adopt kids Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: This is not how you adopt kids, Bruce.
Relationships: Background Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	[Podfic] Who Needs Paperwork?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Needs Paperwork?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673309) by [Eat0crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eat0crow/pseuds/Eat0crow). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:07:29**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * **On Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1F04RgEKCZFrq8tBrRXGVnbqpjLZQMMr6/view?usp=sharing)**



### Credits

  * **Author:[Eat0crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eat0crow/pseuds/Eat0crow)**
  * **Reader:[Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia)**



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha) Log in to view. 




End file.
